


Leading the Hunt

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU - sort of, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks about sentinels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'imagine'

_The Sentinel paused, looking across the grassland that stretched to the distant horizon. Immediately behind him, his Companion put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Behind _him_ , the rest of the hunting party waited patiently._

_If there was a food animal grazing anywhere reasonably near, the Sentinel would know, and lead the hunters to it. If there was not..._

_If there was not, it would be time for the tribe to move on._

_Then the Sentinel's hand moved, lifted and pointed a little to the left of the route he had been following. He turned slightly and set off in the direction he had pointed, the Companion close behind him, the other hunters following. They were going more slowly now that the Sentinel had sensed the presence of a food animal._

_And then the Sentinel stopped, lifting a hand to halt the others. His Companion was so aware of him, of his every move, that he stopped as instantly; the hunters moved another step or two, depending on their age and experience, before they too stopped, but because they were all skilled hunters their steps were silent._

_The Sentinel moved forward one step at a time, followed by the hunters. Six steps, seven, eight... and then they saw all the tapir._

_Without need for words they spread out, still moving very slowly, partially surrounding it - making sure that, until the last minute, nobody was upwind of it._

_A grunted signal from the Sentinel, the leader of the hunt, and the men rushed in. Within a minute, the tapir was dead. A successful hunt, the first in three days. Thinking of that, the Companion suspected that despite that success, the tribe would soon be moving on._

Without warning, the door opened. "Hey, runt, it's dinnertime." The door slammed shut again.

Blair's lip's tightened with an anger that was becoming too familiar. Russ, son of the man Naomi was currently dating, was just a few months older, but treated Blair as if the age difference was several years. But then in Blair's opinion Russ was a born bully, hard pushed to write his name, let alone read the books Blair loved so much. Blair would not be worry when Naomi decided it was time to move on.

He slipped a piece of paper into his book to mark his place and headed for the door.

It would be nice to meet a real sentinel one day, he thought. Meet one and help one. But for the moment, at least, he could only imagine what life would be like as a sentinel's companion.


End file.
